Without You
by TopazFlame7
Summary: YLoki was undisturbed in the library for a long time, and was practicing some of the new spells he had learned. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Someone was trying to sneak up on him, and was doing a very poor job of disguising their footsteps. Loki smirked, there would be only one person who would try and find him here. (first attempt at slash)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first slash fic because I was interested in trying something different. (that being slash) Again I just want to thank everyone so much for reviewing and all my stories and adding them as favorites. It really makes my day!

************************************** Loki walked down the corridor with quiet, deliberate steps away from the crowded dining hall. "Finally able to get away," he thought to himself. Eating and drinking large quantities and then becoming loud and obnoxious was not Loki's idea of a good time. He was tired of being pulled into conversation spoken much to loud about whatever thing that the warriors had managed to conquer recently. Loki rolled his eyes, some of them were so dim-witted that he almost pitied them. Almost. Loki ran up a flight of stairs, rounded a corner and opened the ornate wooden door that stood there. The library, a place where he could actually do something useful without dodging drunken men. Loki doubted that any of them even knew this room even existed. From the look of all the books, almost none had ever been opened before, except by Loki. He crossed the large room, passing long shelves, until he came to a small couch on which Loki had a stack of books that he had started earlier, and now he would finally get a chance to finish. He settled down and let everything else slip away as he was pulled into the book. Loki was undisturbed in the library for a long time, and was practicing some of the new spells he had learned. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Someone was trying to sneak up on him, and was doing a very poor job of disguising their footsteps. Loki smirked, there would be only one person who would try and find him here. "What do you want Thor?" Loki said without looking up from his book. The footsteps stopped. "How did you know it was me?" Thor whined as he vaulted over the back of the couch to sit beside Loki. "Because it sounds like you have a whole army with you when you walk," Loki replied, still not looking up from the book. "Oh, I really thought that I got you this time," Thor said sadly.

"MMMhhh" Loki was still absorbed in his book, never once taking his eyes off it. "Hey what are you reading?" Thor made a garb for the book, but Loki pulled it out of his reach without as much as a glance in his direction. "A book."

"I know that. I mean what kind of book?"

"A good one"

"Oh, Can I see it?"

"You can see it from there."

Thor sighed and lay down on the couch so that his head rested in Loki's lap and snuggled into the folds of Loki's tunic. Loki looked down at Thor and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"No I'm confortable here" Thor replied eyes closing slightly. Loki sighed and went back to reading. "Why did you leave"

"Leave what?"

"The party"

"I was bored and I wanted to do some reading, besides you know I'm not exactly the most social person is Asgard"

Thor sat up and pulled Loki into his lap, gently taking the book from his grasp and setting it on the couch next to them. Loki wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and rested his head on Thor's chest. "I wondered where you were," Thor said "So I went to find you."

"Well you clearly succeeded."

"Yes now I have to decide what to do with you," Thor said, "but don't worry I have a few ideas"

"Is that so," Loki replied coyly "and what would they be?"

"How 'bout I show you," Loki picked his head up off Thor's chest and looked into Thor's ice blue eyes. "Ok"

Thor pressed his mouth against Loki's and wrapped his arms around his waist. Loki's mouth was like ice against his but he didn't mind at all. Thor pulled at Loki's tunic, trying to get it unbuttoned, while Loki ran his slender fingers through his hair. Suddenly Loki rolled over, pulling Thor with him, sending them both sprawling on the floor. After Thor regained his breath, he found Loki perched on top his chest with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Didn't you come to take me back to the party?" he said.

"Originally, but I like this better,"

Green eyes met blue again as Loki gave Thor another deep, ice cold kiss. "Everyone will be wondering where you are."

Thor sighed, "I guess your right, maybe we better go back." Loki got off Thor and stood up. His clothing was askew and his normally perfect hair was a mess, each piece of dark black hair seemed to be going a different direction. Thor assumed he probably didn't look much better, as he stood beside Loki. Thor intertwined his fingers with Loki's this time prepared for the chill that went through him whenever they touched. "You know what Loki?"

"What?"

Thor looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think I really like the library."

Loki smirked "I do too Thor."

They didn't let go of each other's hands until they were right outside the door to the hall, the sounds of the party coming through the heavy oak door. "Hmmmm," Thor said, "they don't really seem to be missing us very much. C'mon lets go, I know this really cool place I want to show you." Thor grabbed the stunned Loki's hand and pulled him back down the hallway.

This was my little slash "experiment" so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I really wanted to do a second chapter but life got in the way and I didn't know where this was going to go. But I found a beautiful video (not my work, I take no credit) that I would like to share.

Go to Youtube

Type in


End file.
